TDI kids band story
by Baylee-Lynn
Summary: I remade this! any ideas contact me!
1. Chapter 1

A/N sorry if some of the words are and i kinda changed some things around

Chapter 1: meet the band!

Name: Miranda June Stevens

age: 15

She is lead vocals, sometimes guitar, and sometime back up vocals.

Daughter of: Courtney and Duncan

Style: Gothic good girl

What she looks like: She has dark brown hair with

hot pink streaks in them. she wears dark blue skinny jeans, a hot pink tank top w/ a black skull on it

and black high tops

she also has her ears peirced twice.

Is dating: Greg

she has a little brother named Evan who is always whining about

being in the band and is their #1 fan (or so he says).

Name: Greg Louis Gean

age: 15

he is the bass player and sometimes lead singer.

son of Bridgette and Geoff

Style:Casule

What he looks like: he has his dad's hair but is a little bit longer. he wears a short sleeve

plain green shirt with torn at the knees blue jean pants and sandles.

is dating: Miranda

he has a little sis named Blaze who is obssed with the color pink and horses.

Name: William (or Billy) Marshall

age: 16 (he is 4 monthes older than Greg)

He is the key board player and sometimes back up vocals.

Son of: LeShawna and Harold

Style: Nerdy and a Little goth (But not so much goth he just wears dark stuff and says he's goth to be cool

(he's not cool))

What he looks like: he is tall and has his dad's hair. He wears a dark blue long sleeve shrit and

darkish blue knee shorts. and green tennis shoes.

Has an older twin sis (by like 5 min. but she always calls him her little bro)

Her name is SheKayla.

Is dating: no one but has a crush on stella.

Name: Stella mickenly

Age: 16 ( is 2 months younger than William)

She is the drummer and sometimes lead and backup vocals.

Daughter of Izzy and Owen.

Style:Girly Punk

What she looks like: has her mom's hair but has black high lights in it and wears a dark blue mini skirt and

Has a black with red flames tank top and wears white shoes.

Dating: no one but kinda sorta likes William.

has a younger bro named Austin ( they r both sorta crazy)Austin likes Blaze and loves cars(also somtimes he likes 2 wear his sis's shoes).

Oh and Miranda sounds like Miley Cyrus.

Please reveiw I hope u like it

Copywrite (c) Baylee Enterprises tm


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Practice at Evans with Ella's surperise

A/N again sorry if anything is spelled wrong. also a little info- The Band's name is Rocker Rose (Emily and Ella came up with it)Also Ella can play the accordian (so can her little bro).

Ok so now will, Em, and Ella had just arrived at evan's.

Greg: hey guys!

Stella: Hi Ev.

Miranda: Hey! (then gave evan a little kiss on the lips)

A/N another thing just pretened the songs they sing were all written by them.

Miranda: So will, you told me you wrote a new song?

Will: Yes i did!

then he passed out the song.

they all started to play 7 things by Miley Cyrus.

Miranda: that was great!

Stella: yeah! hey I gotta to tell you guys something!

Miranda: what is it Ell?

Stella: I got us our first gig!

Evan Em and Will all gasped at the same time.

A/N sorry it's so short i just got up when i wrote it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Details

Miranda: Oh my god! Really!

Stella: Yeah!

Will: Where at?

Stella: Club Teen.

A/N I just made up club teen but it would be cool if it were real.

Greg: Sweet! when?

Stella: 3 weeks from now!

Miranda,Greg, and Will all said awesome at the same time.

Mrianda: awww thanks Stella (then hugs Stella)

stella: You're soooooo welcome!

Greg: Can't wait!

Will: Me to! Hey what are we gonna play?

Miranda: I don't know? Hey ell how did you get the gig?

Stella: oh you know my cousin is the head janitor.

Miranda: well thanks again!

then they all hugged Stella and then started to practice again.

A/N I hope you like it! please reveiw!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N soooo sorry I didn't update I got lazy and had 2 go 2 canada 4 like a week 4 my cousins grad party.

Chapter 4 a broken hand a familiair friend

So the band just finished practicing and then went up 2 Greg's room 2 play video games.

Stella: Hey dude whats with all the dolls?

Greg: They are not dolls theyy are action figures!

Stella: sure they are.

Greg: UGH!

Miranda: will u 2 shut up I'm trying 2 write a song!

Will: really?!

Miranda: yeah, wanna hear it?

Stella: yeah!

Miranda: ok here it goes.

A/N ok my sister wrote this song so don't say anything bad about it!

Miranda Singing the song: You need to know how I feel when I'm around you... I need to know what to say when I'm with you! ( she stop sining)so thats all I have so far.

Stella: cool!

Bridgette ( Greg's mom): Hey I just made cookies!

Stella: ( jumping on evan's bed) cookies! cookies! cookies!!

will Miranda and Greg: Stop!

Stella: oh fine!

while heading towards the stairs Miranda triped over Greg's chihuahua and fell down the stairs.

Will: oh my god em r u all right?!

Miranda: I think I broke my hand!

Geoff: is every thing all right?!

Stella:Miranda thinks she broke her hand!

geoff: well i'll go call your mother! ( on the phone) yes hello

this is geoff, Greg's father your daughter broke her hand!

Courtney ( Miranda's mom): oh my gosh i'll be right over!

Geoff:Miranda i just called ur mom

Miranda:well that could take *her mom just walked through the door* Seconds

then she walked into the kitchen and gasped.

Courtney: Bridgette?!

Bridgette: Courtney?!

Greg: you 2 know each other?

bridgette: yes dear we met on total drama island!

Will: what!! u were on that show!

courtney: yes

Em ev and ella: You were??

Blaze:but u couldn't have been on that show ur not cool enough!

Bridgette:Blaze

Miranda:Um...hello broken hand here!

Courtney: oh right come on Miranda were going 2 the docters!

Miranda: comeing mom!

Stella: you'll still be able to play guitar right?

Miranda: what? No!

Will: don't worry about it we'll hold guitarist adishions tomorrow.

Miranda: ok.

Courtney: MIRANDA!!

Miranda: Coming!

A/N so did u like it? reveiw!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 auditions

so everyone is in stella's basement waiting 4 Miranda.

William: Hey Stella whats with the clown suits?

Stella: oh those my uncle Nancy went to clown collage but he couldn't put them in his basement wow talk about a moth fieesta!

Greg: hey look em's back.

then Miranda came down with a lime green cast on her hand.

Miranda: hey guys!

Will stella and greg: Hey miranda!

then like 30 minutes later a girl came down "Hi I'm Ashley!" she said.

Miranda: Hi Miranda I'm emily and this is will, Greg,and stella.

Ashley: Hi.

A/N: Ashley has long black hair with the same color of streaks that her mom had ( Gwen) she wore a

white tank top with a short sleeve blue heart sweat shrit she also wore jeans and white tennis shoes.

she came down stairs with a skate borad and orange guitar.

Will: so are u here 4 the aditions.

Ashley: why yes captin obvious.

Miranda: ok show us what u got!

then she played the guitar really good Like better than her dad (trent)

Miranda: Ashley... your in the band!

Ashley: awesome!

Miranda: stella would you?

Stella: ok!

then Ella went up stairs and said "EVERYONE GO HOME AUDITIONS ARE OVER!!!!!" then everyone even Miranda's

brother said awwwwww!

meanwhile back down stairs...

Ashley: so when my mom droped me off she got all like happy and hugged you mom truns out they were on

tdi like a million years ago.

Izzy ( Stella's mom) hey I heared that!

Ashley: so anyway can you belive that?!

Miranda: you know my parents and Greg's were on the show to.

all together: weird.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: more practice plus a new band.

A/N ok so i need new idea's if you have any please help me also a speicle thanks 2 Sulinki who gave the idea 4 the last chapter. anyway along with the story.

Miranda: ok so this is Ashley's first day lets start with something easy.

Ashley: hey! just because i've never been in a band before doesn't mean you have to go easy on me.

Miranda: :-) ok then!

Stella: 1...2...3...4!

then they played See u again by miley cyrus.

Greg: that was awesome!

Miranda: but we still need to practice our first gig is in just 2 weeks!

will: yeah so lets get to it.

then they played more songs for like 45 minutes then Stella's brother and Blaze and Evan came down aswell came down.

Austin:HEY I got some news!

Stella: what is it austin can't you see were practiceing!

Austin: oh is that what it was i thought you killing a cat!

Miranda:Austin Shut up!!

Greg: anyway what's your news.

Blaze: we've made our own band!

Will: really?

Evan: yeah wanna hear!

Ashley: Fine whatever!

then they all played mary had a little very badly.(with austin on th accordian,Blaze singing and Evan on guitar)

Stella: and you thought we were killing cats!

Evan: *sarcasim*ooooh great come back

Stella just then rolled her eyes

then they broke out into a fight and after a vase broke they got all very quite and continued about what they were doing

A/N so remember i NEED idea's! curse you writer's block!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N OMG SO SORRY ABOUT NOT UPDATEING IN A WHILE IT'S JUST SCHOOL AND STUFF.

ok this is a short story about Miranda's birthday.

Miranda: Greg where r we going?!

Greg: oh you'll see...

Miranda and Greg walk up the steps of Stella's house and then

Everyone: SURPERISE!

Miranda: oh my gosh guys this awesome!

Stella: I know right! ok i got u a gift i'll give u a hint IT'S A JAR OF PICKLES!

Ashley,William,Emily,And Evan:*staring at stella like she's crazy*

Stella: what? pickles make great gifts.

Ashley: o...kay?

Wil: ok so um Miranda do like the party?

Miranda:yeah it's amazeing!

Ashley: hey Em open my gift!

Miranda:*opening the present* gasp! omg it's a 50 iTunes gift card!

Tracey: your welcome!

Stella:*under her breath*Psh show off

Miranda: thank you! hugs tracey

Greg: open up mine!

Miranda:ok *opens up Greg's gift* oh Greg thank u! (it's a dimond necklace) I love it!

*then she kisses him*

Greg: i know.

William: my turn!

Miranda: opens up william's gift um...thanks? (it's the ugliest most tackey orange sweater ever!)

Will: i knew you'd love it!

Stella:*whispers* to tracey he soooo doesn't know how to shop.

Ashley: *whispering back* your 1 to talk! u got her a jar of pickles!

Stella: hehe i know.

A/N: ok tthis maybe the crappist chappie of my story but least i updated! finalley. anyway reveiw and stuff and if u have any quetions u know how 2 contact me.


End file.
